best_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Galileo
Baby Galileo is The Twelfth Baby Einstein Movie is released April 27, 2003 and re-leased again in December 1, 2009. Characters # Galileo The Kangaroo # Galileo's Mom # Gutteral The Kangaroo # MacDonald The Cow # Misty The Mouse # Violet The Mouse # Beethoven The Giraffe # Georgia The Giraffe # Nathan The Horse (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Knee-Deep The Frog (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Betsy The Cow (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Easter The Bunny (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Julie The Sheep (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Neptune The Turtle (Mode 2 Only) # Harry The Hippo (Mode 2 Only) # Penelope The Penguin (Mode 2 Only) # Wordsworth The Parrot (Mode 2 Only) # Randy The Raccoon (Mode 2 Only) # Bard The Dragon (Mode 2 Only) # Divin The Dolphin (Mode 2 Only) # Roger The Rooster (Mode 2 Only) # Chillin' The Chicken (Mode 2 Only) # The Immortal Duck (Mode 2 Only) # Vincent Van Goat (Mode 2 Only) # Vivian Van Goat (Mode 2 Only) # Bonkers The Turtle (Mode 2 Only) # Jane The Monkey (Mode 2 Only) # Mozart The Koala (Mode 2 Only) # Isaac The Lion (Mode 2 Only) # Pavlov The Dog (Mode 2 Only) # Otto The Owl (Mode 2 Only) Sky # Sun # Clouds # Stars # Comets # Moon # Planets # Mercury # Venus # Earth # Mars # Jupiter # Saturn # Uranus # Neptune # Pluto # Ceres # Planet X # Vortex # Asteroids # MIlky Way # Meteoroid # Aurorae # Meteors # Galaxies # Black Hole # Eris # Space Music The Day Sky Suite # Orchestra tune-up # Symphony No. 6, "Pastorale," Op. 68, 5th movement, Beethoven # Clarinet Concerto in A, K.622, 3rd movement, Mozart # Piano Concerto No. 21 in C, K.467, 2nd movement, Mozart # Symphony No. 8, "Unfinished," D.849, 1st movement, Schubert # Clarinet Concerto in A, K.622, 1st movement, Mozart # Sleeping Beauty Waltz, Op. 66, Tchaikovsky # Serenade No. 13 in G, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik," K525, 1st movement, Mozart # Serenade No. 13 in G, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik," K525, 4th movement, Mozart # Symphony No. 40, in G Minor, K. 550, 1st Movement, Mozart # Nocturne in Eb No. 2, Op. 9, Chopin # Symphony No. 41, "Jupiter", K.551, Mozart The Night Sky Suite # "Twinkle, Twinkle," Traditional, arr. Weisbach # Piano Sonata No. 14 in C#, "Moonlight," Op. 27 No. 2, Beethoven # Prelude No. 7 in a, "The Polish Dance," Op.28, Chopin # On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Op. 314, Johann Strauss II # Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, maman," K.265/300e, "Twinkle, Twinkle," Mozart # Preludes Book II, "Clair de Lune," Debussy # Symphony No. 9 in E, "New World," 2nd movement, Dvorak # Nocturne in F# No. 2, Op. 15, Chopin # The Girl with the Flaxen Hair, Debussy # Waltz No. 15, "Lullaby," Brahms Puppet Shows # Looking Through A Telescope # Cookie Caper # Evening Stroll # Blah!!! # Waking Up # Tickling # Cornflake The Rooster Wakes Up The Sun # Tasty Clouds # Tasty Stars # Watching The Birds # Catch A Shooting Star # Painting The Galaxies # Making Cookies # Bedtime Story # Dreamy Sleep # Hugging In Shower Category:Videos Category:Movies